Naruto's Big Harem Adventures
by NaruAnime4
Summary: Naruto Was Not A Popular Guy But When He Got Older Alot Of Girls Started To Like Him What If They All Want To Share Him So They Decide To Have One Big Happy Harem (No Yaoi and No Incest)
1. Chapter 1 Tsunade

Tsunade is one of the most beautiful women ever and is the 5th Hokage and one of the 3 sanin but there is one problem she is not satisfied sexually she hasn't had a good fucking since she hand a One-Night Stand with Jiriya that's it but she sees Naruto how older and mature (well looks mature anyways) he is and he's still young about 17-18 but every since he came back from training her and many other women wanted him*

Tsunade:Damn it all this fucking paperwork is terrible man I wish something good will happen

After being stressed out from all that Paperwork she starts to rub her legs while thinking about Naruto and then puts her finger inside her wet pussy with her face red as a tomato*

Tsunade:O-Oh *moan* Naruto I-I need you if only you would notice me you *moan* idiot

She keeps on shoving her fingers farther in her clit and goes faster and faster and just couldn't take it and decided to do something she's been wanting to do and takes her fingers out of her Pussy*

Tsunade:That's it Naruto your mine

Tsunade picks up a phone and calls Naruto and tells him to get over there Immediately*

Tsunade just licks her lips knowing exactly what's she's gonna do she takes off her clothes and is butt naked a little wet from her masterbation from earlier*

**Skip To Naruto**

Naruto is walking inside the Hokage Tower and walks to Tsunade's office he's a little annoyed that she called him on his day off*

Naruto:Hm I wonder what Grandma Tsunade wants...UH it's probably just something dumb and she'll start complaining or something

Naruto isn't excited for this at all but is sure in for a surprised, He walks inside her office and is shocked and got hard at the sight of a naked Tsunade*

Naruto:W-W-WHAT THE HECK!!!

Naruto blushes furiously and turns away from the sight and tries to hide his boner but Tsunade walks towards him*

'_What The Heck Tsunade your not helping me with my boner problem'-Naruto thinks trying to keep away from Tsunade to not look like a pervert _

Tsunade:Don't be shy Naruto I want you to see me Naked

Tsunade grabs Naruto's face which is still red and gives him a huge Kiss on lips and Immediately puts her tounge inside of his mouth and battles with it for dominance and wins but she quickly separates with a string of slava between their tounges*

Naruto:W-Why are you doing this

Tsunade begins to Blush more like a schoolgirl but still tries to look mature*

Tsunade:W-W-Well the truth is-is-is that I LOVE YOU

Naruto's eyes widened hearing this that Tsunade someone he saw as family is in love with him*

Naruto:Hey are you really serious?

Tsunade:Yes of course I mean I got naked for you and just kissed you

Naruto begins to calm down until Tsunade begins to take off his jumpsuit*

Naruto:T-Tsunade isn't this a little extreme

Tsunade:Oh don't worry just sit here and relax you know you want it

She sounded so seductive so Naruto let Tsunade take his clothes off Naruto begins to think about this situation*

'_Wait a beautiful busty women wants to have sex with me and is in love with me HELL YEAH FORGET HOW I FELT EARLIER'-Naruto thinks now more excited than he was for this_

Naruto:Tsunade you got me

Naruto kisses her and she begins to undo his pants this time he took dominance*

'_It's about time'-Tsunade thought releaved Naruto wants this now _

Naruto's pants came off and sees his giant cock*

Tsunade:O..Oh my goodness this Cock is huge Naruto

She begins to rub it up and down and licks the tip of Naruto's penis it was so raw and good and Naruto moans of pure pleasure*

Naruto:AAAAHH Tsunade it feels so good I can't Believe It

This is the first time Naruto has felt this before and it was the best feeling of his life*

Tsunade:oh yeah well this is gonna make you feel even better

Tsunade puts her Gigantic boobs between Naruto's cock and begins to rub them up and down*

Naruto:A-A T-Tsunade don't *moan* stop it feels so good

Tsunade-Your Cock it's so big and delicious I think I've gone addicted already

Tsunade begins to suck on his Dick making the whole Tit Fuck a whole Blowjob and it was the best but Naruto felt weird he felt like something was coming*

Naruto:Ah Tsun-*Moan* Tsunade it feels so good I think I'm gonna Cum

Tsunade:Go ahead Cum I want your Cum all over me

Tsunade Rubs and Licks his Dick even faster wanting to know how his cum tastes*

Naruto:Ah Tsunade *moan* I'm *moan* I'M CUMMING AHHHH

And all of his white cum came all over her face and mouth Tsunade was surprised seeing how much there was but still was curious*

Tsunade:Hm it looks tasty let's see how it really tastes

She takes some from her tits to her fingers and puts them in her mouth and was beyond satisfied with the taste if was so delicious*

Tsunade:MMM Delicious but we're not done just yet

Naruto was confused until Tsunade got on her desk and speads her legs showing her very wet Pussy turning on Naruto again*

Naruto:Tsunade your so...Beautiful

Before She could answer Naruto walks towards her and runs his cock on her pussy*

Tsunade:Oh God please don't tease me please just shove it in there already

Tsunade kept begging and Naruto was surprised seeing Tsunade beg so much it was pretty adorable*

Naruto:Fine as you wish Hokage

With that he shoved his cock inside on Tsunade's Wet and beautiful Pussy and Tsunade shouted in Pleasure*

Tsunade:AHHHH NARUTO IT'S EVEN BETTER THAN I COULD EVER IMAGINE!!!

Naruto:Then it's gonna be better Believe It

Naruto kept thrusting harder and harder*

Tsunade:AHHH YES KEEP GOING NARUTO HARDER HARDER THAN EVER AHHHHHHHH

Naruto:Tsunade I can't help it you feel *moan* so amazing

Naruto grabs Tsunade's boobs and begins pinching on her nibbles and then sucking on them making Tsunade moan more than before*

'_Now I know why Pervy-Sage loved these so much in girls'-Naruto thought finally understanding his sensei_

Tsunade:Naruto yes Pinch them more do whatever you want to me TREAT ME LIKE YOUR WHORE!!!!

Tsunade wraps her arms around Naruto and hugging him and kisses him on the lips as Naruto thrusts even harder*

Naruto:Tsunade I-I'm gonna Cum again

Tsunade:It's okay I took a special pill that can't get me pregnant for a few days so just Cum

That's all Naruto has to hear as he thrusted inside more and than he just came inside her Pussy and Tsunade shouted in pleasure and they both went on the ground with Tsunade cuddling with Naruto*

Tsunade:Naruto you were amazing for your first time

Naruto:Thanks Tsunade but what if someone sees

Tsunade:Oh don't worry nobody comes in my office without my permission and if someone did...That would be exciting

With that they share one final kiss*

But little did they know Tsunade's assistant Shizune saw the whole thing and was masturbating seeing the whole thing*

Shizune:O-Oh Lady Tsunade Naruto's Cock is so big I really want him even more now

Shizune has always loved Naruto and was the only guy that gave her any attention sure he's dumb but still nice and she wants to be with him so she feels Jealous that her mistress is having Sex with Naruto*

'_I don't care I must have him'-Shizune thought determined for Naruto's cock _

**To Be Continued and that's my 1st story tell what you all thinks about it**


	2. Chapter 2 Tsunade And Shizune

The Next Day Shizune is walking threw Konoha ready to confront Tsunade about her having Sex with Naruto

_'I don't care what Lady Tsunade says I won't let her take Naruto away from _me'-Shizune_ thought_

She goes up to her Office and opens the door and just sees Tsunade sleeping again but this time she was naked cauisng Shizune to blush

Shizune:L-Lady Tsunade W-Why Are You N-Nude

Tsunade walks up after hearing Shizune and doesn't even care she's still naked

Tsunade:"Yawn" Shizune what are you doing here

Shizune:Well Yesterday I-I S-Saw You A-And Naruto...H-Having S-Sex

Tsunade's eyes widen hearing this but she begins to smile she did call Naruto for another Session but knowing him he's probably gonna be late

Tsunade:So you saw the two of us having Sex what's the matter with that I mean I do love him and he loves me so I don't know what the problem is

Shizune:You see Lady Tsunade the thing is that...

But Tsunade interrupts her

Tsunade:You Love Naruto don't you

Shizune blushed even more redder than before*

Shizune:H-How Did You Know

Tsunade:It's Pretty Obvious I mean I catch you masturbating to him all the time

At This Point Shizune Is Speechless she doesn't know what to do but begins to tear up a bit

Shizune:Your Right but I..I want to be with him but you had sex with him sex with my Naruto he's the 1st man that ever cared for me and now I can't seem have him

Now Shizune is just crying her eyes out she wants to be with Naruto but she thinks Tsunade is getting in the way but Tsunade walks up to her

Tsunade:You know just because I love Naruto doesn't mean you can't love him

Shizune looks up and Tsunade hugs her placing Shizune's head between her huge boobs

Tsunade:Naruto does care for you too and hey I did just call him he'll be arriving shortly maybe you can stay and have him too

Shizune couldn't believe what she was saying it was the one thing she wanted and wipes her tears off

Shizune:Do...Do You Mean it Lady Tsunade

Tsunade:Yes of course but let's get ready first

Shizune:Okay but H...

Before she could finish Tsunade kisses Shizune on the lips and puts her tounge in Shizune's mouth and takes off Shizune's clothes revealing her D-Cup Breasts and nice plump Ass but Shizune pulled away from Tsunade

Shizune:L-Lady T-Tsunade what in the world are you doing

Tsunade:Well I did say to "Get Ready" and hey you have a nice body yourself so might as well make the most of it

Tsunade lays on top of Shizune and starts to kiss her again while pinching Shizune's nipples

Tsunade:Does it feel good Shizune?

Shizune:Well Yes But...

Before she could finish Tsunade goes down to her assistant's Pussy and begins to lick it

Tsunade:Mmm your Pussy tastes amazing I can't help it

As Tsunade kept on flicking her tounge on her Clint Shizune's face is so red this has never happened another women has never licked her Pussy hell she's never had her Pussy licked before at all so this was a strange experience for her

Shizune:B-But Lady Tsunade this doesn't feel Normal and what if Naruto sees

Tsunade:He already knows I called him for Sex and if he sees this he'll just get turned on and fuck both of us

Tsunade then puts her fingers inside Shizunez's Wet And Beautiful Pussy

Shizune:AHHHH!!!! Lady T-Tsunade please try and be gentle at least

Tsunade:Maybe I will but I'm curious about your other hole

Shizune was confused by this what does she mean by "Other Hole"

Shizune:Uh What Do You...

Shizune Immediately shuts up as Tsunade begins to lick Shizune's Asshole

Shizune:No Lady Tsunade not that part it's so embarrassing please stop AHHHHH!!!

Tsunade:You say you want to stop but your body says otherwise you love this just admit it my beautiful assassint

Tsunade starts to finger Shizune even fast going in and out and licks her asshole with rapid speed and the taste and feeling of Shizune's Body is all the pleasure she needs

Shizune:Ah L-Lady T-Tsunade I can't take it I'm gonna cum

Tsunade:Cum do it I want to know how your Cum tastes Shizune

With that final lick and final finger bang Shizune's Pussy begins leaking with all of her cum and lands in Tsunade's mouth and she got a good taste of it

Tsunade:MMMM less creamy then Naruto's but still tasty

_'I can't Believe I actually climaxed with Lady Tsunade fingering me and eating my asshole'-Shizune thinks feeling so embarrassed with herself_

Tsunade:Let's make this more intense

Shizune:W-W-What

Tsunade opens up her desk and pulls out a Red Strapon

This made Shizune's eyes widened seeing how big this Strapon is and thinks if she can even take something that big

Shizune:L-Lady Tsunade are you sure about this?

Tsunade:Of Course I am

Tsunade begins to put the Strapon around her waist and applies it correctly

She goes up to Shizune and lays ontop of her and Immediately shoves in

Shizune:AHHHHH LADY TSUNADE IT'S TOO BIG AHHHH!!!!!

Tsunade:Oh Shizune *moan* just by feeling from this Strapon I can feel how tight *moan* you are

Shizune-L-Lady T-T-Tsunade *moan* is the how a *moan* real Dick feels like?

Tsunade:Oh no a real Dick feels even better they go a little faster and more intense

Tsunade Starts to move at rapid pace and keeps on fucking Shizune

But then Naruto walks in thinking he's gonna have another round with Tsunade but sees Tsunade fucking Shizune like a man

Naruto:W-WHAT THE HELL TSUNADE WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH SHIZUNE!!!!!

Tsunade:It's Obvious We're Having Sex and That's Why I Called You

Naruto:What are you Talking About?

Tsunade:Idiot I'm Saying To Join Us Because Shizune Loves You

Naruto is surprised hearing this that another woman loves him I mean Tsunade just confessed to him yesterday and now this he has to be dreaming

Naruto:Is That True Shizune?

Shizune who's face is still red just nods her head a yes she looked so adorable and Naruto is still standing there shocked

Tsunade:Now Take Your Colthes Off

Naruto follows the demands of the 5th Hokage and removes all of his clothes revealing his giant cock

Shizune is surprised that his Dick was so big and Tsunade gives out another command with a devilish smile on her face

Tsunade:Shizune go ahead and Suck his cock

Shizune Immediately put her mouth and sucks Naruto's giant cock as Tsunade keeps on banging in her pussy

Naruto:Ahhh Shizune *Moan* is this really *Moan* really your first time?

Shizune stops sucking to answer

Shizune:Y-Yes do you like it?

Naruto:Like it? Holy Shit I love it your so good at Blowjobs for your first time and you look so beautiful when you do it

Shizune Blushes hearing this and Tsunade takes the Strapon out of Shizune and lays her down

Tsunade:If you love her mouth then your gonna love her Pussy

As she says this Tsunade spreads Shizune's Pussy

Naruto Immediately lays on top of Shizune and puts his cock inside of her

Shizune:AHHHHHH NARUTO YOUR COCK IS SO BIG!!!!

Naruto:Then Your Gonna Love How I Use It

Naruto begins to thrust even faster inside of Shizune

Shizune:OH MY FUCKING GOD YES FUCK ME LIKE THE CUM SLUT I AM NARUTO!!!!!!!

Naruto keeps on thrusting and Tsunade goes on top of Shizunes face

Tsunade:My Pussy got so dry lick it and get it wet again

Shizune:Y-Yes Lady Tsunade

Shizune begins Licking Tsunade's Pussy Making It As Wet As She Wants And Tsunade Grabs Her Own Breasts Out Of

Tsunade:Good Girl Shizune

Naruto:S-Shizune I'm Gonna Cum

Shizune:Do It Cum Inside Me Don't Hold Back

Tsunade:I Think I'm Gonna Cum Too

After A Few More Thrusts Naruto Is About To Cum

Naruto:SHIZUNE I'M CUMMMING!!!!!

Tsunade:ME TOO!!!!!

They All Moan So Much And Came Inside And All Over Eachother

The Three Lay Down On The Ground Exhausted From Their Session And Tsunade Has Been Thinking About Something

Tsunade:So Naruto You Live In A Run Down Apartment Don't You?

Naruto:Yeah

Tsunade:Well I've Been Thinking How About You Move In With Me And Shizune In Our Massion

Naruto And Shizune's Eyes Widened Hearing This But Naruto Quickly Answered

Naruto:HELL YEAH I'LL MOVE IN WITH YOU GUYS!!!!!

Shizune Hugs Naruto In Happiness

Shizune:I'm So Happy Naruto!!!!!

Naruto Goes To His House And He Packed His Stuff And Wrote a Letter To His Landlord

"Bye Bitch Go Fuck Yourself"

**To Be Continued **


End file.
